1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to footwear and more particularly to a slipper which can be worn on feet of various sizes and will leave the toes of the wearer exposed.
2. Description of Related Art
In preparation for treatments involving the toes such as pedicures, it is necessary for the individual to remove street shoes and stockings. Disposable paper sandals of the scuff type which depend upon an enclosed toe portion to keep them in place are sometimes given for temporary use while awaiting treatment, but these are removed so as to have access to the toes during treatment. The paper scuffs also provide essentially no insulation against cold floors and are unattractive thereby detracting from, rather than adding to, the feeling of well being which should accompany having a pedicure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,434 by T. P. Morgan, entitled "Slipper Type Article of Footware", discloses a slipper having a tying arrangement which permits one size slipper to be used on various sized feet. This slipper has a closed toe, however, and could not be used during treatment of the toes.
U.S. Pat. No. 905,432 by E. A. Jennings, entitled "Folding Slipper", discloses a slipper which may be folded flat, but also has an enclosed toe.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,315 by S. Dore'e, entitled "Scuff", discloses a scuff having an elastic strap for holding the scuff heel in position and a closed toe.
A number of U.S. patents disclose the use of adjustable straps employing multiple hooks and complementary loops such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,431 by S. E. Sinclair, entitled "Boot for Pet Animal; U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,722 by J. G. Rhee, entitled "Protective Shoe"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,610 by R. Dassler entitled "Sport Shoe"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,297 by J. P. Famolare, Jr., entitled "Cinching Enclosure"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,513 by A. J. Antonious, entitled "Adjustable and Flexible Closure Assembly for Monk Style Shoes". None of these patents discloses or suggests a toeless shoe or slipper.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a slipper which need not be removed during treatment of the toes of the wearer.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a toeless slipper which permit one sized slipper to be worn on feet of various sizes.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a toeless slipper which can be laundered.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a toeless slipper which will be comfortable to wear and attractive in appearance so that a fastidious person will be pleased to wear the slipper.